


Lover, hunter, friend and enemy

by Atanau



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Eavesdropping, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanau/pseuds/Atanau
Summary: Tumblr edits





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/gifts), [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/gifts).



> Thanks to new Tumblr rules these edits were hidden from view. I need a new place to post them.  
> The rest of my pics are on [Tumblr](https://atanau.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The title is from the song "Love and War" by Fleurie.


	2. Greece




	3. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach




	4. Underwear




	5. Werewolves




	6. Spanking




	7. Adult toys




	8. Radio sex




	9. Did you enjoy the show, Peril?

There is a fic based on this set: [Let Me Hear You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125573/chapters/30027462) by [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby)


	10. Milk and honey

Inspiration: [Cultural Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475931/chapters/30896982) by [kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/)


	11. Bad guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were not banned, I just want to spread the craziness


	12. Boys in the bathroom




	13. Creatures of the night

+++++++


	14. Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article tells about a Russian company, which decided to organise “Russian rodeo”. They built several farms and invited 12 american cowboys to train their russian colleagues.


	15. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels) and [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby)  
> Inspired by their [fairytale](http://mykaijusizefeels.tumblr.com/post/176123905135/el3anorrigbyworld-mykaijusizefeels)


End file.
